


Proclamation

by evilRevan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodneighbor, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilRevan/pseuds/evilRevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayors are expected to give speeches now and then, to announce good and bad changes occurring in town. Hancock strides to his balcony with purpose, ushering the rest of the Goodneighbor to witness a new addition to their merry band of misfits. It is no surprise to the citizens of Goodneighbor what his proclamation is about once a familiar figure stands behind him, nervously eyeing the Mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclamation

Anari shot the guards a stiff nod, hands roughly pushing open double doors leading into the state house; Hancock’s base of operations as it were. Suspicion crept into her head when he told her he’d meet her back here when his business was done. What business the ghoul had in Goodneighbor was never mentioned. 

Dark eyes flew towards the armed woman, warily eyeing every motion she made as boots scaled the winding stairs leading to the upper levels. Anari didn’t bother looking back at them. They were just doing their job. It wasn’t as if she spent alot of time here. It had been… a year today, now that the thought crossed her mind. A year she strode into Good neighbor, gun in hand half expecting to be shot the minute she opened her mouth. There wasn’t any shooting. But someone got stabbed for extortion. That was how the two of them met, Hancock twirling a bloodied knife in his fingers while he side-eyed her. 

_Everyone’s welcome in Goodneighbor. Just so long as you remember **who** is in charge._

Reaching the upper floors Hancock’s office was open, doors swung open to either side inviting and warm. A dark eyebrow rose up, boots cautiously gliding across a tagged stained rug underneath. Grey eyes gave the room a once over but found no one waiting inside. If it was anyone Anari would have grabbed her automatic pistol, took cover behind the desk, and shot the first thing that tried to get close. But this wasn’t just anyone. This was _Hancock_. 

She sighed and took a seat on one of the many red leather sofas laying about the office. Many of which had a few boxes of Mentats, Jet inhalers, and syringes of various liquids swirling around ready to be injected into a vein. Lips twisted into a scowl but gave no voice to the sight. 

“Keep making faces like that and someone is bound to mistake ya for a feral.” The smell of smoke entered the once clean air, boots slapping against the wood as they moved into the room- a red coat flashing into the woman’s peripherals. 

“If anyone was going to go feral, it’d be you. You seem to enjoy saying that in the thick of battle,” The banter relaxed every single muscle in her body, relief flooding in as Hancock acted the same way he always had: cocky and full of wise-ass jokes. Still didn’t explain the need to drag the two of them to Goodneighbor and leave her alone for hours, sending Fahrenheit of all people to _fetch_ her in Redford Hotel when his business was sorted. 

Hancock spared her only a small glance before reaching for a pack of cigarettes, lighting the end, breathing in the smoke, and exhaling the fumes out from what used to be called a nose. Smoke curling from the opening he crashed on the sofa opposite her, black eyes full of clarity. He was sober and not doped up with chems from the looks of it.

Another oddity.

Having had enough of the silence she cleared her throat, “So, going to tell me what is going on?” A smirk graced his scarred lipless mouth, “And ruin the moment? The view from here is rather nice. But any angle is good when it comes to you.” 

The response caused Anari to flush red, but only for a moment before the flustered woman regained her composure and pressed on, “C-hanging the subject _John_.” Chuckling Hancock ground his cigarette into an nearby ashtray. With the embers still warm to the touch the Mayor rose, tipping his hat up slightly, and grabbed Anari’s wrist without a word or retort.

Her mouth opened up once, ready to protest being pulled from the sofa only to be silenced by a single scarred dull skinned finger pressing itself up against her lips. Grumbling she didn’t resist when he dragged her across the room, leading the two of them towards the balcony where all his speeches were publicized to the rest of Goodneighbor.

The doors creaked open letting a spine chilling blast of cold air cascade over the bare skin of Anari’s face. Teeth clenched as a shiver ran broke out her body. Leaning against Hancock she savored the heat practically rolling off him in waves. Being a ghoul had its perks. Never needed a blanket when the Commonwealth’s temperatures dropped close to freezing.

The warm hand holding her wrist released it’s grip, the hand falling to his side as he rallied the people to their position, a curious glint in his eyes as she watched him from the sidelines.

“Hurry up, hurry up. I got an announcement!” The crowd began to grow as everyone clamored over to the state house, pairs of eyes glued onto their beloved Mayor sporting a smug ass grin. Down below a few could help but ask the very question Anari turned over in her head: _what is going on?_

Daisy one of the many ghouls in town raised her voice higher than the rest, coal black eyes shifting towards Anari in the back- a knowing looking in her eyes as her hands went behind her back waiting for the answer.

Hancock happily obliged. With everyone’s attention on him he snapped his head to the side, pulling Anari right up beside him where everyone could see. A ‘what in the world are you doing’ look flashed across the woman’s features just before panic set in. A gentle squeeze calmed her frayed nerves.

“Now,” Hancock began shifting his attention to the crowd below, “You all know this little dame am I right?” Many people cheered from below. There wasn’t a single person who didn’t yell yes or sing praise of Anari. It was a bit… surreal. Raising a hand Hancock continued on, “Since you all know her, why don’t all of you help welcome her to our little freakshow shall we?” From below the cheering only grew in intensity.

“Oh just get on with it!” It was Dr. Amari who yelled above the roaring cheering, Irma standing beside her in her revealing red dress, thoroughly enjoying the little spectacle happening above. 

Bewildered and confused Anari couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer. Thankfully by the time she opened her mouth, lips and tongue ready to give voice to all her questions, Hancock turned to her. Ruined hands gently took her hands in his running his thumbs across the palms as his coal black eyes locked with Anari’s grey eyes.

A beat passed before he said it, “What do you say we make this relationship  _permanent_ , love?” The cheering from below seemed to quiet down as the question- the proposition simmered inside the Sole-Survivor’s head. Dumbfounded Anari could only stutter what he was implying. If he even suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

“H-Hancock wha-” A soft squeeze soothed her, “I am asking if you’re interested in getting hitched. If this mug still interests you, that is.” Mutely Anari nodded, not trusting her tongue to say one simple word. But it was enough for the ghoul standing before her, holding her hands in his to keep her from freaking out in front of so many eyes fixated on the two of them.

The texture of Sandpaper pressed up against Anari’s lips sealing the deal on what she now knew was his proposal to her.

The yelling and screaming of the crowd below cheering for them was lost in the background, Hancock and Anari lost in the moment when the shock wore off. A person down below shouted at them to get a room when Hancock couldn’t keep his hands to himself. And Anari found she couldn’t either. Feeling bold she smirked against his lips, the only warning she gave before tackling the ghoul to the ground with her arms around him tightly. Shooting the other a look both erupted into laughter before Hancock grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her down, lips crashing against one another shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the-gr3y's post of what the companions would do when popping the question to the SS. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
